Neither Angel Nor Demon
by willow.sxXxheart
Summary: A young woman finds that her life may be in danger when she finds out that evil is on the rise again. With the help of Van Helsing and Carl they set off to conquer, but what is it that our young heroine hides from the famed hunter? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

A Van Helsing Fan Fic

Basic: A young woman goes looking for Van Helsing to help her, but gets more than she expected. I believe there are not enough Van Helsing Fan Fics about Van Helsing. Either they are about Van Helsing/Anna or about Dracula and I think it's time for a change. And thank you to all those authors who make fic's without pairing up the characters who are already paired up in the movie! Also I know this idea has already been used so many times before(I think)but I'm hoping that mine is just a little different.

**Chapter 1**

Transylvania

1899

It had been ten years since Dracula had been vanquished, ten years we all were able to live life without fear, without being on the alert all the time, without hiding. My name is Evilyn (pronounced ev-a-lin). And my greatest enemy is one whom I didn't know. My story begins here on this night that I hid back in the shadows of the world. I was on a mission to find the one man I knew could help me. A Gabriel Van Helsing. I had heard of his victory over Dracula just over ten years ago. I felt different, like something was missing. And then the dreams began. I started having dreams of what I think was Dracula's past memories. This was how I was able to find everything out. About his three brides and the Frankenstein Monster, but most importantly about the one who defeated him. Van Helsing. I watched as he transformed into a beautiful black werewolf with long ears and fur.

I hoped that when I got to the Venetian that I wouldn't have to explain a lot. If they found out the truth, then they wouldn't dare help me. As I made my way up the steps I kept thinking how I was going to convince them that Dracula is back.

How do I know about Van Helsing you might ask. Well I'm sure you have all heard about the Frankenstein Monster. Yes, him, I've meet him. I was the only person who would house the poor creature. Everyone didn't care, they thought I was already crazy, and if they saw who he really was they would have burned us to the ground. I was amazed that he took off his hood and showed me who he really was. He was also amazed that I didn't run and tell the towns people. But he understood when I told him my story. At first he was upset, but I assured him that I had no intentions on bringing harm to the world. In fact I needed him for the opposite. He only told me a little and not in much detail. He told me how he was made and why; About Velkin being a werewolf and the lady who accompanied Van Helsing, Anna, I think her name was.

He didn't stay long, three days, enough to get his energy back. He left during the twilight hours so no one would see him. It was a shame to see him go. He was the first real person I had talked to in a long time. After hearing this information, something felt different. It felt like something was out of place. Then I noticed a paper left on my bed. I reached for it and there was some writing on it. It was hard to make out but then again it surprised me to see that the creature could write although I'm sure he learned after ten years.

Evilyn,

You will know I am off and into hiding, I didn't want to say it out loud for fear of people hearing. Dracula is alive I fear. I can feel it, but I believe that he is weak and is in hiding. For how much longer I can not tell you. Also I don't know if his brides will be with him. They are Verona, Marishka, and Aleera. When I was captured I was used to bring their children to life. It was successful, but Van Helsing killed Dracula before the children could do any harm. The only known way to kill Dracula is by a Werewolf. Van Helsing became one and killed Dracula before the stroke of Mid-night on the night of his first full moon. But that morning was not one of celebrating. The lady, Anna, Van Helsing I believe had feeling for her and the feeling was mutual. Anna and Carl were off finding a cure to the werewolf curse while Dracula and Van Helsing fought. Luckily Anna got the cure to Van Helsing, but before he turned back Van Helsing killed Anna. Van Helsing was ordered by the Order to kill me for I am not classified as human, but he couldn't for he only kills those who are evil. You are not evil Evilyn and you should go and find Van Helsing and search for Dracula, I'm sure you're starting to feel him get stronger too. Go to Rome, go to Vatican City and ask for Van Helsing. Tell them everything I told you, just don't tell them that I am still alive. Tell Van Helsing and Carl I am well. I believe that you should show them who you truly are, it would help Van Helsing especially to trust you. As I said you are not evil, you are the kindest person I've met in a long time. I will pray for you and I wish you luck, your humble servant,

Creature

That night I had a vision, I could see a beautiful werewolf transforming back to human form. It was Van Helsing and I could hear another voice that had a heavy accent. I realized I was seeing past events through the eyes of Dracula. Once I awoke I set off for Rome at once. I went out into the forest with a shovel and dug up a box I had buried with all of my money. I didn't like people knowing that I was actually wealthy. Its better to be poor, with only the simple things in life. You attract less attention that way.

I walked home and packed the few belongings I had. The nearest town was about two miles west and I knew I had to walk fast if I was going to make it before sunrise. I preferred not to have people looking at me. They always stared at me, I guess because of my eyes. They're naturally a very bright green, like the new growth on a tree in the spring. In town I was able to buy some new cloths so I would fit in better and a horse, although the man didn't think that the money I had was real. I got a thorough bred Transylvanian horse. He cost quite a bit, but money was no problem, and they were the fastest. I stopped and got a few supplies, food, water, and other necessities.

On my travel to Rome I had the same dream every night and I would always wake up sweating. To me these were dreams, to others they would be nightmares. Filled with the most horrific creatures of night and day. And in the center of this swarm was the devil himself. And he would say something to me but all I couldn't hear anything, only see his lips moving. I've been having really weird feelings and I was starting to believe that what the Creature said was right. Dracula was gaining power, and at the rate he was going he would be a full power within a few weeks.

Walking through the doors of the church gave me a sense of sanctuary, but the feeling didn't last long as I got closer to the confession booth. I didn't prepare on what to say or how to say it. It's not like I was making a speech, but trying to get in touch with the Order was going to be hard. At least the Creature made it seem like it. The horse was taken out back to the churches stables while I was inside. I'm sure it would do him good.

The cardinal opened the window, "I need your help."

"You have come to confess, my dear."

"No, I need you and the orders help," I whispered.

"I know of no such thing, now if you have not come to confess I suggest you leave so that others may."

"Please," I whispered, "you must help me a great evil is on the rise and I need Van Helsing's help!"

"How do you know of Van Helsing and The Order!" He asked.

"Please, if you can help me we can't afford to waist more time. Now are you going to let me in and talk with Van Helsing or not. This is neither the time nor the place to explain how grave importance it is that I speak with Van Helsing."

"It seams I have no choice. I must do what I have to in order to hide evil from the world."

He pressed a button and the screen window between me and him rose, "What an unnatural color eyes you have, you give me your word you are not here to harm anyone, nor do any evil." I gave him my assurance, and he beckoned me to follow him down a flight of steps till we came to an opening.

I saw a sight that you would never thought of. Monks making weapons. How utterly. . .ironic. As I followed the Cardinal, many of the men stopped and watched as I passed by. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, thankfully we stopped and came to a table pilled on with papers, vials filled with colorful liquids, and other…junk.

"Friar Carl, this is- What is your name my child?"

"Evilyn, just Evilyn."

"This is Evilyn, she has come to speak with Van Helsing, but seeing as he is not here you will be in charge of looking after her until he arrives."

"B-B-But what am I to do with her, I can't have near my experiments, what if she touches something!"

"Just look after her until he arrives!"

The one called Carl Looked at me and gave a weak smile.

'Coward' I thought.

"Well I-I-I could show you around if you would like that!"

I just shrugged my shoulders and followed him. I had ran out of supplies two days ago and being so close I didn't want to make any more stops then I had to, the fatigue and sleeplessness was catching up. Also when I was giving Rouge time to rest a week back a man tried to take him, we got away, but not before he could slice my right side. I think it was not getting any better. I tried to follow Carl, but I started to feel dizzy, everything was going blurry, next all I heard was two voices. They were arguing with one another. I heard bits of the conversation like "only one left", "Van Helsing's", and "bandage infection". I pieced together what I could. I was in Van Helsing's room or bed at least and it was the only one they had left and I did have an infection from the gash in my side. I fell into a deep, thankfully dreamless, sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Van Helsing**

I was finally going to get a good nights rest. I made my way to the confession booth.

"Father forgive me for I have-"

"Sinned, yes, again."

"Please, I am tired from the trip, let me go sleep."

"Fine, but stop by and see Carl, he has something to tell you"

Personally Carl is a great friend, but I wasn't in the mood to hear Carl rant on about a new invention. I went past everyone and straight to my room.

The darkness was welcoming and it was surprisingly warm in the room, despite it being five stories below the church. I didn't want to light a candle, but I needed to attend some cuts. I took off my trench coat, hat, and shirt. I made sure the door was locked before I completely stripped down. That last gargoyle really got me. There was a gash on my right thigh, and cuts all over my left forearm and chest. I tended to them like always, I never trusted anyone with taking care of me. It was then that the last days of no sleep took over, I had just managed to get back into my pants before I slipped under the covers.

Again something was wrong, my bed was extremely warm, and it felt like there was a weight, and then all my senses were alert as I could feel, hear, see and smell everything that happened in those few seconds. It was a woman no more then seventeen, she was on the other side and rolled over to where she was facing me, luckily she was still asleep, but I guess she sensed that there was someone else and got really close to me. It was then that I saw she had her entire top half covered in bandages, and she had some kind of pants on, but other than that she had nothing covering her.

'That must be why she came so close to me, she's cold.' I thought

I didn't want to wake her but I need to know who she is and why she is in my room and my bed. I covered the girl with the blankets and left looking for Carl. I went straight to his work place.

"Carl! Carl!"

"What?"

"Why is there a young girl in my room and my bed!" I whispered angrily.

"You know that's why the Cardinal told you to come by me first, so you wouldn't discover her and wake her up. Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes she's all fine, but where am I going to sleep for the night?"

"Well I suppose you could share the bed, but I'm sure no one would like that-"

Carl continued rambling on, I wasn't really paying attention until he said something that I caught.

"-she came on a Transylvanian horse-"

"She what? Is she from Transylvania?"

"We're not sure, I was about to lead her to a room, but she passed out, as we saw she had a wound on her right side which had become infected as there was a piece of metal still stuck within the skin. Your room was the only one available so that's why she's in there and-"

"The reason she only has pants on?"

"So you saw?"

"Yes, I noticed that my bed was fairly warm and then I had someone become very close to me, I look down and I see a young woman with nothing, but bandages and pants!"

"Well I suppose you could take my bed for now."

"Who is she anyway?"

"I'm Evilyn,"

I turned around and there standing before me was a beautiful dark brunette with pallid skin, and a very sinful body. There was the girl wearing her pants and clutching my trench coat that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"What did you say?"

"I'm Evilyn. Are these your clothes? I'm sorry but I felt you get out of bed and I didn't want to come out here with nothing but my bandages and I'm also sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. " she explained.

"Its fine…I'll just need them back later."

"Thank you, and thank you Carl?"

"Why are we thanking Carl?" I asked

"Well when I first got here I hadn't eaten or slept for two days now and I had an infection from the wound on my side. I had passed out when I got here." Evilyn explained.

"I believe you need something to eat then, the Fathers should have something in the kitchen. Carl will go get something for you, right Carl."

"Oh so now I'm your servant, ever since then I've been like your servant."

"You know what, I'm feeling a little hungry myself I'll go see what the Father has and I'll bring it to you in my room, go ahead an light a few lanterns so it can start warming up some more and we can see."

"Thank you Mr. Van Helsing."

"Its just Van Helsing, wait how did you know who I was?"

"It was you who I came here to see, I'll tell you when you bring back some food."

I watched her as she disappeared into the darkness which led to the rooms.

"Good-Evening Father. What do we have to eat?"

"Just getting in are you?"

"Yes, and there's a young woman here, maybe you've seen her."

"I think so, the one that passed out, I helped Carl put her in your room. Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes that's why I'm here, I was wondering if you could fix us up with something to eat"

"Well all we have left is some soup and I could probably get you some bread to go with it."

"That would be great!"

I sat there thinking about the girl currently in my room. She was so beautiful, it was like looking at an angel. With her Chestnut hair against that fair skin, and those eyes, they just seemed to jump out at you. I've never seen any like them. I made a note to ask her about them when I got back to her. Also her lips, it's like they've been stained permanently that of fresh blood.

I wonder what it is she came here for. She said it was me she came here to see. I hope that no one is after her, she looks so vulnerable. I wonder what it may be, werewolf, vampire, warlock, another gargoyle, or something new.

"Here you go Gabriel."

"You know I don't like it when people call me that, but thank you for the food Father."

**Evilyn**

I waited in Van Helsing's room for him to bring back some food. I got a second chair from Carl and brought it next to the table. His room reminded me of my home. I missed it, and Creature, but I knew that if these dreams kept repeating themselves then it must mean that something is up.

The was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"I hope you like stew, that's all the Father had and he gave us some bread."

"Mmm…smells lovely. I really hope I'm not intruding, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have you're bed, I'm used to it anyway."

"No, I'll find somewhere else. Don't you have a bed at home, I know you have a Transylvanian horse and I know they cost quite a bit. Surely you can afford a decent way of life."

"I, well, when my father left he also left quite a nice sum of money, also I've saved up quite a bit over the years, but I like to live the life of a peasant. I love the simplicity of their life. I've always wanted a horse and I figured I'd get the best."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess you've still had it better than me. I don't even know who I was when I was found on the steps of this church."

I quietly ate while he quickly downed everything. I had to stop from laughing, he looked like one of the wolves from the forest. Now finished I tried to get another conversation going.

"Well I had my mother, but she died some years ago," I looked down at my feet, I felt ashamed to look at him, "And my father had ran away before I was even born. The only thing she left me was a cross made of pure silver. It was given to her along with some money."

"Your father must have been wealthy?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm guess he was," I didn't know what else to say without giving out too much information about myself, "Well now that I have had something to eat, I'm ready for sleep." I smiled weakly.

"Well here take my bed, I'm used to sleeping anywhere, just so long as I get some sleep I'll be good."

"Oh no I couldn't, it just wouldn't be right for me to come in and-"

"I don't believe it would be proper if a lady should sleep anywhere but a bed, you take it, I'll take the chair."

"Thank-you, Van Helsing."

"Just one more thing, how did you come to have such strange color eyes?"

"I don't know, I was just born with them."

I got into bed and I could feel his eyes upon me. He blew out all but one candle and left the door halfway open. I rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but with all the light coming from outside the door and the one candle made it hard. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds around me I could hear Carl working on his experiments and the Fathers making more armory. And then I heard the faint snoring of Van Helsing. It surprised me how quickly he fell asleep. I turned over to look at him and he was sitting in a chair leaning against the wall with his hat over his eyes. I quietly got up and draped his coat over him. As I crept back I could hear that his snoring had stopped and he was breathing regularly. I think he woke up, but I didn't want to disturb him anymore so I just ignored it and crawled back into his bed. Surprisingly as soon as I turned over I fell right asleep.

**Van Helsing**

I felt myself being covered by something. I dared to slightly open my eye and noticed Evilyn with her backed turned to me slowly walking back to my bed. As soon as she turned over I heard her soft breathing of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Evilyn**

It had been a few days since we left the Vatican and were currently on a ship crossing the sea. I found that I got along fairly well with the two men. I wanted to tell them the little detail I had left out about myself, but I knew that they probably wouldn't help me if I did tell them.

"Van Helsing, if you don't mind my being so bold, do you have any family?"

"No, I don't know where I'm from."

"Oh, how sad."

"Some things are better left forgotten!"

I thought about what he said, "I wish I could forget some things"

"What was that?" asked Carl.

"Oh did I say that aloud? Its just your lucky not to have memories. Sometimes I wish that I could just forget everything."

Van Helsing, Carl and I were out on deck. The sea was beautiful and peaceful, unlike my mind. It was full of racing ideas and fascinations for Van Helsing. He has done so many things for God and yet smites him for what he has taken away from him. I just hope Van Helsing can help me before it's too late and finds out the abomination that I am.

"You know Evilyn, you never told me about how you came to know me. Would you mind telling us, I'm not supposed to exist, so to say."

"Oh, of course, I uh, found out about you from a friend," I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out his letter.

"What is that?" Carl asked me.

"It's a letter that he left behind."

"Exactly what are we going after?"

"I'm sure your going to find this hard to believe, but I have reason to believe that Dracula is back and has been in hiding and is growing stronger as we speak."

"You must be mistaken, Dracula has been dead for ten years, I know, I killed him myself."

"I know, but it was my friend here who has had a terrible past that first sensed this evil. He has such a gentle soul, it must be pain to be about to know about so much evil. You would know him, Van Helsing, you were his first friend, you saved him when you were meant to kill him, after all he isn't in fact human." I looked over to see if he knew who I was talking about and his faced showed no expression.

"You can't mean, the Frankenstein monster!" Carl exclaimed.

I laughed, "The same one, very friendly, he was the first person I had talked to in a very long time. He is the one who told me about you the one who first sensed him."

"Are you sure that its Dracula, maybe it was just some other vampire."

"Carl, when we vanquished Dracula we not only killed his children, but every vampire in the world." Van Helsing corrected Carl, "Do you mind if I read it?"

"No go ahead."

I stared out to the see as the sun had finally set. I went down below to the room I shared with the men. I pulled out a rather large book and started to write in it. I was humming and lost in my writing when Van Helsing and Carl came in. I didn't even notice Van Helsing as he sat by me on my bed.

"Evilyn?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please explain the letter?"

"What do you mean, I believe he gets right to the point."

"No not about that, these lines here, 'I believe that you should show them who you truly are, it would help Van Helsing especially to trust you. As I said you are not evil…'"

I stopped writing and my heat rate quickened. The letter, I forgot that Creature wrote that.

Van Helsing leaned in very close to me and asked quietly, "What did he mean by showing who you truly are?" He then grabbed my book from me and read what I had written. He then flipped all the way to the beginning, "The first date in here is October 1st, 1493, it reads, I am Evilyn, I am 30 years old today. What am I?"

Carl who was over reading his books looked up and muttered, "That's not possible."

I looked up at Van Helsing and I knew what he was thinking, but before he could grab me I ran out of the room and up on deck. I walked quickly over to the bow of the ship and tried to stop from crying. I heard footsteps come up behind me and before he could do anything, "Please, don't hurt me." I managed to get out, still refusing to turn around and face him.

"Give me reason not to," Van Helsing growled, he grabbed my wrist and dug his thumb into it, making me turn around and face him. I kept my head down, refusing to look at him.

"Please stop, your hurting me," I asked. He lifted my head but I still didn't look at him. He then grabbed my face roughly and finally got me to look at him.

"You are going to follow me back to our room and you will stay there. If you wish to go anywhere, you will be accompanied by me. When we get to the room you are going to explain yourself, fully. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

**Van Helsing**

When we got back to the room I threw Evilyn on the bed and told Carl to tie her to it. I locked the door and dug through my bag. I brought out everything we had brought and got ready to test everything I had on her. When I turned around she was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, while Carl was tying her hands behind her back to the bed post. When Carl was done he went back to his books on the other end of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Evilyn" she answered.

"That's not possible, who are you!?"

"Evilyn," she replied with the same morbid tone.

"How are you Evilyn!?" I asked.

"I was born Evilyn. I was born who I am. I was born in the year 1463. I am 435 years old. I have seen more than my share of a lifetime. I have waited for my time." by this time I was focused on what she was saying and didn't realize that she was standing up, no longer bound to the bed, moving, as if stalking prey, "I have lived to see the great-grandchildren of my neighbors die. I need your help, to not only rid the world of Dracula, but when your done, I need your help to rid the world of, me."

"Why would we need to rid the world of you, what the hell are you!" I yelled the last part at her grabbing her and bringing her face within an inch of mine.

Her eyes lowered and she started to whimper. I started to reach for a silver stake when she closed the space between us and embraced me. I was taken by shock that I dropped the stake and just looked down at this poor girl who I knew absolutely nothing about. She then stepped back and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, its just you have no idea what it's been like to live for so long and seen so much," she walked over to the table where I had laid out several things to vanquish monsters, "I've tried crucifixes, silver, I've even tried a bullet to the head, but I always manage to heal within a matter of seconds. You've seen me in sunlight, walk in the church, and be blessed with holy water. I don't have an exact idea what I am, but I know that I do need blood to survive."

"So you're a vampire?" Carl asked.

"I believe so," I answered.

"How do you know crucifixes and silver wont work?" I asked.

She turned to face me and reached into her shirt. I was then when I realized a fine chain and on it she pulled out a small cross, "I've worn this for the past thirty years or so. I've never taken it off. It is my most prized procession, next to my diary."

I looked at the worn leather bound book, rather large, and looked back to her, "How much is written in there?"

"I wrote every day since my thirtieth birthday. As you see I bought a rather large volume as I knew by then that I could not die. There is over four hundred years of documented history in there."

"Would you mind if I read it? I am rather interested to see what in history you have documented." Carl asked.

For the first time I saw her smile and it was like the room got brighter. The creature was right. She is not evil.

"Please, feel free, that's the only reason I've been writing in it so that hopefully, my story may help people some day."

"Who were your parents?" I asked. Something wasn't adding up, that I was almost afraid to know the answer.

"I don't remember my mothers name, but I know that she was human. And I had no idea who the father could be, because my mother was a bar maid that would sell herself for a little extra money. One man came by and stayed with her for a few nights actually, he just left one morning and left a chest full of gold coins. That's how I've been able to support myself for so long without having to work long. You see, I had to move every couple years. I've been all over the world. I was even on one of the first ships to the new world, now known as America. Please, Van Helsing, promise me that you'll help to destroy Dracula."

"Why is it so important for you to have Dracula killed?" I asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"I'm afraid that I do." I explained.

"Van Helsing, didn't you tell me that all vampires were killed when we killed Dracula?" Carl asked.

"Yes."

"Then how can she exist if she is indeed a vampire?"

"Because she's only half, her father was a vampire, her mother a human, that explains why she can go out in sunlight, why anything holy won't effect her. But it also explains why she has never aged once she became of age, why she heals so quickly, why she can't be killed, Carl. Now Evilyn you said that you _had_ no idea your father was, does that mean that you _do_ know who he is?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Carl, have you or the order come up with any other ways to kill Dracula besides werewolf venom?" I asked.

"I don't believe so, why?"

"Because we need to kill him while he's still weak, before he has enough power to find me." Evilyn replied.

"But what does Dracula need with you?" Carl asked.

"Because she is his only living daughter." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Evilyn**

That night, none of us slept, at least not me and Van Helsing. Carl finally fell asleep and I concentrated on his snores instead of Van Helsing's eyes that I'm sure were watching every move I made. That entire day I was kept inside. I just continued writing in my diary. I even went back and read through some of it. When night came everything changed.

When it was time to get ready to sleep, Van Helsing put out all of the lamps except for one. I was currently using it to change. I had hung a sheet that I could use to change behind and right now I could tell by the sounds of both Carl and Van Helsing's heartbeats that they were both enjoying the show my shadow cast upon the sheet. I chuckled softly trying not to be heard, but Van Helsing did.

"What is it that you find funny?" his voice laced with anger.

"Well you know, one other advantage to being part vampire is the, _heightened senses_, and I don't know about you, but I could use some fresh air." I came out from behind the sheet wearing a pair of loose pants and a loose shirt, "Van Helsing, as you said before that I can not go anywhere without your accompanying me, would you do me the honor of walking around the deck with me?"

"Carl, you stay here and should she come back without me, well, do what you can. Why don't you study and try and find a weakness in her."

"Yes, Van Helsing."

"I'm sure it's a bit chilly outside, you should get a coat." Van Helsing suggested.

"I'm flattered that now your caring about my safety, but don't worry, the cold doesn't harm me."

Once we were out on deck I could breathe. It had become rather stuffy in there and I needed to have darkness around me.

"Evilyn?" Van Helsing asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me this when you had woken up, why keep this secret? The Creature was right in telling you that you should have told me. I wouldn't have judged you, I mean have you looked at him," I saw him smile a little, "He is right about another thing too."

I looked up at him, "And what would that be?"

He turned to me and grasped my shoulders, "Your not as evil as you think. Yes you may be the daughter of a dark being, but you are human too. You feel as we do, you sympathize and love. Those are things that Dracula can never learn to do."

I listened closely and could hear the truth in his words. I was happy to know that there was at least something good in me. Caught up in my emotions I took a step toward Van Helsing to hug him, but he took a step back. I was a little disappointed after what he had said, but I just ignored it and started to walk around the deck. He quickly joined me and we just walked in silence, "Look I'm sorry, its just no one has ever said nice things about me that way and as you'll come to find out, I am very emotional."

"No, I should be sorry, after all I did just say you were human and then you go to show me compassion and I step away."

"I would very much like to go down below to check up on Rogue, my horse, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, I'll follow. Why did you name your horse Rogue?"

"To tell you the truth, he picked it somewhat. I can also communicate with some animals. When I was looking for a horse Rogue came to me. We speak through the mind, and only when I'm touching his head. He told me he was one everyone overlooked. He was an outcast in the group the man had. I knew he was perfect for me. We understood each other and that's that."

We came to the bottom of the ship and when we got there Rogue immediately perked up. He started to whiney and dance.

"Shh, you don't want to wake anyone up."

I placed my hand upon Rogues forehead and started to silently talk to one another. I had forgotten that I was not alone until I heard a cough behind me and broke contact with Rogue.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten for the moment that you were there," I turned to Rogue and told him, "Both Van Helsing and Carl know about me now, so it is ok, you don't need to feel the need to protect me from them. I do need to go back up and sleep, I love you. Do you love me too, Rogue?"

Rogue nodded his head yes and nudged Van Helsing enough to make him have to catch his footing. I laughed as Van Helsing looked at Rogue and then me, "What's his problem?"

"He just feels very protective of me is all. Now be a good boy and tomorrow I'll spend the day with you. I promise, good-night Rogue."

As Van Helsing and I got back to our room he stated, "I don't think he liked me very much."

I smiled and laughed. The rest of the trip up was quiet and when we got to the door Van Helsing stopped me. I looked to up to see him and what he did next surprised me. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close to him. I returned the gesture and laid my head on his chest. I was enjoying the moment when we heard a crash from inside and heard Carl curse. We both quietly chuckled.

"I'm never going to get used to hearing that."

"Trust me, you won't, but I'm thankful that it's improved."

We were both still holding each other and I realized, "I've forgotten how it feels to be shown compassion."

"I've forgotten how it felt to have that compassion returned." he smiled at me and if it weren't for the fact that it was dark, he would have seen the rouge upon my cheeks. We entered the cabin and found Carl going over his books as usual.

"Thank goodness your back, both of you, well as you've seem to taken your time coming back, I shall now take my time sleeping, good night."

"Good night, Carl." I said.

I got into my own bed and tried to fall asleep, but something didn't feel right. There was something different in the air, something out to do harm. I wanted to get up and search the ship for what it was that was giving me this feeling, but Van Helsing was still awake and I didn't want to upset him. I was lucky he seemed to forgive me quickly. I guess he understands what its like, although he can't exactly remember his past lives, he knows what it's like to not exists, per se.

Van Helsing got up and put his hand to the door, then turned around and came over to my bed. He kneeled so he was level and whispered, "You can feel it too, I know you've not gone to sleep. Come with me."

I silently got up and followed Van Helsing to the upper deck. He motioned for me to go around one side as he went the other. We both walked silently and slowly, listening for any disturbace. My hearing was picking up something in the rigging I signaled Van Helsing and we both looked up in time to see a shadow fly across the sail. With the moon bright and full we could see everything, yet whatever was on this ship managed to stay out of our sight. I could feel it watching us, looking for it. It was mocking us, Van Helsing and I who were the hunters were becoming the hunted. It was then that I picked up on its scent. I quickly made it over to Van Helsing.

"Do you have any silver bullets on you?"

"No, don't tell me it's a werewolf."

"I can smell it, its watching us, I can feel it, it means to harm you and take me. Please, we'd be safe inside, lets go back."

"No, we have to get rid of it, come, just stay right by me. I have this stake, I think the tip is silver, it will harm it at least."

"Thank-you."

We continued to stalk the deck. Then it attacked. It came from above and attacked Van Helsing. He shot it and it stopped for a moment before advancing for more. I tried as quietly as I could to get it from behind, but it just turned around, grabbed me and jumped over board. Some men who had come up after hearing the gun shot watched as the werewolf was taking me farther and farther from the ship. I managed to get my hand free and plunge the stake into the werewolf's heart from its back. I roared before turning back into its human form and disappearing underneath the waves.

"Van Helsing!" I screamed hoping he could see me. I was able to keep myself above the water until I felt arms around me, pulling me in the direction of the boat. I looked up to see Van Helsing and I remembered being carried back to our cabin; Carl and Van Helsing arguing about what they should do. I can remember telling them not to worry, but they wouldn't listen. When they carefully laid me on my stomach and took off my shirt they just gazed in awe as they watched my skin rapidly heal itself.

**Van Helsing**

The werewolf had taken Evilyn and was currently trying to make it to land. I was swimming fast and I only had a shot left. I started to aim for it when one of the crews men stopped and pointed at her. I saw that she had stabbed the werewolf with the stake and was having trouble staying above water. I stripped down to my pants and jumped overboard quickly getting to her and getting back to the ship. She was cold, very cold, but she was warming up fast. I carried her to our room and had Carl explain to the Captain what had just happened. The Captain asked if we needed anything and more importantly if she had been bitten. I told him I'd let him know within a few minutes.

Once the captain left I cleared the table and laid Evilyn upon it. I did a quick search and found some blood on her back. I wasn't thinking about decency, but about how bad her wounds were. I was about to rip her shirt open when Carl came in with bandages and a healing salve. Carl was then complaining about her decency and we ended up getting lost in the argument for a moment until we hear Evilyn mumble.

"Please, its fine, don't worry about it."

I then flipped her over and ripped the shirt.

Carl and I just stared in amazement as we watched the skin begin to regenerate. It wasn't until she started to move that I realized that we had been staring at her the entire time while she was lying, face down, shirtless, on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Van Helsing**

After the Captain came in and we showed him that she was not bitten, just merely bruised, he asked if we needed anything at all just to ask for it. I asked for some warm water, some bandages, and some more blankets. The captain had them brought and left us.

"Please, if there is any change, let me know. I shall expect a report in the morning once she wakes up. Till then."

I wait till I hear the door click. I then looked at her again and saw only a little white scar. I knew we didn't need the supplies, but its easier to fake an injury then to explain what she is. I merely covered her with a sheet and then I made a cut on my hand, placing it on the cloth. When one of the crew came in they quickly left, I assume he wasn't used to seeing much action if just the mere sight of blood alarmed him. I quickly locked the door once he left. I didn't need anyone coming in while I bandaged her fake wounds. Carl had passed out by now. I didn't know why he was so tired. He didn't have to fight against a current to get back to the boat, but then again he is used to reading, not experiencing. I was somewhat glad he was asleep. I know he would be hovering over my shoulder and it didn't help that Evilyn was half naked. It didn't help me any either. I know she has had a hard life, having to move all the time to reduce the risk of people getting suspicious. I hadn't realized it, but I was rubbing her back, as if calming her. Her movement broke my train of thought. She sat up and faced me, her eyes were different though, there was a darkness to them. I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"Evilyn?" I asked.

She turned her head to the side and her eyes moved down a little bit, then back up to me. Then I smelled it. Blood. My blood. The blood I used to make it look like she was hurt. I grabbed her arms and made her look at me. Shaking her as if I could break whatever trance she was in.

"Evilyn? Please, answer me."

"Why?"

He voice was cold. It sounded like her, but her voice no longer held the melodic tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had blood?"

I didn't want to know the answer, but I asked anyway.

"How long?"

"Over two months. Why did you cut yourself? Do you have any idea what kind of self control this is taking?"

"Evilyn, can you survive for another two days? Evilyn, we will reach land in two days."

"I've only taken from a human once in my life. They lived, my bite has no venom, I've only ever taken from animals. Please, I need blood, now…or something may happen that nether of us want to happen."

"There are no animals, but our horses and a few dogs…we have nothing to spare, and I would never let you near anyone. Tell me, is there anything else I can do?"

"You." She now started to cry and her voice was gaining its harmonic melody, "Van Helsing, please. I've never gone over a month and a half. I'm not sure what will happen. If this is in fact the only way to kill me. But I will have gone on a massacre before that happens. I will not be me, the animalistic side will have taken over. Van Helsing, please, do me this, and I shall return the favor in however you deem fit. I will even give you my bo-"

"Evilyn!" I cut her off before she said it. I knew she would offer it. What else did she have. I wondered if she had ever had any lovers in her lifetime. I couldn't let myself think that way, "Promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"That if there ever comes a time when you are to that breaking point, and I'm the only source. Take me. I don't care if you have to drain me, just promise me that you will never take from another human being, however long you may live!"

"Thank you, Van Helsing."

She then stood up and brought me close to her. She began by removing my coat and hat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to make it easier for me and you. I don't know if it will hurt, but I'm hoping this will ease the pain."

"What is that?"

She didn't answer. She merely continued taking my sweater and shirt off so my chest was bare like hers. We stood there in nothing but pants looking at each other, not at all prepared to do what must be done. She fell onto the bed, pulling me with her. The pressure of her breasts against my chest was unbelievable. My heart was racing so fast, I'm sure it must have been painful for her to hear. Then I thought about it. She was trying to make it beat faster. By pumping blood faster she wouldn't have to drink for long. She was making it so she didn't have to hurt me for long. I felt, well, touched that she didn't want to hurt me anymore than she had to.

I was deep in thought and unusual feelings that I hadn't registered the fact that Evilyn was now straddling me and had placed my hands on her breasts. I'm sure my heart was pumping as fast as it could. Then I felt an immense amount of pressure on my pants. I realized that she was really beautiful. She may be half vampire, but it just added to her appearance. I started to pick up on little details. The quickness of her breath. She was enjoying this. The intense feeling of doing something against everything you've been holding back. I pulled her down to me. I placed kisses all along her neck and collar bone. She then stopped me and looked into my eyes. I knew what she was saying. She had wanted me to take her. She knew I had wanted to take her too. I shook my head.

"Now is not the time. Or the place. I trust you, you need blood now, before this goes any further."

"Kiss me." she whispered.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her lips to mine. She kissed back. Slowly at first. I couldn't tell if she'd done this before, but that was far from my mind. She had moved to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses that seamed to tingle with want. I wanted to kiss her again and was about to, but then I felt something prick my skin. It was sharp pain at first, but then my body relaxed and I was overwhelmed with warmth. Her body seemed to glow. I was in ecstasy, but the feeling didn't last long. She had stopped. I went to hold her, but I couldn't move my arms. My entire body was now numb. The only thing I could feel was the warmth her body seemed to be emitting. I was unable to move as I watched her get up and retrieve the pillows and blankets from my bed. I wanted to ask her to say. I wanted her to keep me warm. I wanted to feel her body next to mine while I slept. She looked at me and understood. She spread the blankets out and placed a pillow under my head. She then got under the covers and laid next to me. I was slowly gaining control of the muscles in my arms and used the last bit of strength to place it around her and pull her closer. She returned my embrace, moving closer and resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head before I laid my head against the pillow and fell into the deepest sleep of my life.

**Evilyn**

His blood was nothing I had ever tasted before. Out of all the animals I've had, none of them compared to his. I had gotten his heart pumping fast so I wouldn't hurt him for long. I knew I needed more than I took, but if I had, he would have been weak for a day. After what happened earlier, we can't let our guard down. His body was starting to warm up once I laid next to him. When I felt him put his arm around me and pulled me close, my heart lit up. He knew how I felt about him and returned it. He kissed the top of my head and fell asleep as soon as his head fell into the pillow. I started to get sleepy myself, but I wanted to stay up and listen. If there is one there are sure to be more. Listening I could hear everyone. Van Helsing and Carl, a few deckhands shuffling above, the Captain enjoying a smoke; I could even hear Rogue. I needed to stay awake so I got up and found Van Helsing's shirt. I quietly went out and up onto the deck. It was empty, except for three swabbing the deck, and the captain and navigator stirring the ship. I went to the bow of the ship and climbed to the tip.

"Would you please come back mademoiselle, don't want to fall in a second time do you?"

I looked back and saw the captain. I was a little saddened that I had to leave my spot here, but I wouldn't mind having someone to talk too.

"Don't worry captain, I'm good on my feet, but if it makes you feel better, I'll come down."

"It would, mademoiselle."

He held out his hand and helped me down. He then offered his arm and although I wasn't fond of being held onto, I didn't want to anger him. He was gracious enough to let me stay on.

"Thank-you, for not throwing me over. I know any other captain would have."

"T'is a pleasure, besides, to lose someone a beautiful as you to that beast and then to be thrown to Poseidon, especially when you weren't bitten, would be murder."

"Thank you, sir."

"Tell me, what are your relations to (French for Mr.) Van Helsing?"

"I am merely traveling with him." I knew it wasn't the entire truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Oh, I see, but shouldn't you have separate rooms from the men. Isn't it inappropriate, after all, your not married, or engaged with one of them. Are you?"

I could see right through that. He really just wanted to know if I was available. I figured I might as well tell the truth on this one.

"I am currently unmarried and unengaged."

I could feel the muscles in his arms flex around mine. I wasn't sure where he was going to take this next; I sure as hell didn't want to find out, so I pretended to feel dizzy. Naturally he caught me.

"Are you feeling well? Perhaps its too soon for you to be walking around. Why don't you come into my quarters and rest? I could have the-"

"Please, as kind as that is, I believe I should go back to my cabin. Would you mind letting go?" I knew he was trying to get me into his cabin. He must have thought that I was weak like every other woman. Ha, would he be in for a surprise.

"Why don't I help you back to your cabin, you can't possibly make it by yourself."

I was about to decline when again, Van Helsing came to the rescue, "Ah, captain, I see you've managed to find her. Why did you come up here alone, who knows what else might be out here. Besides, you need your rest. Now here," I was surprised he picked me up and held me close, "I can take her from here captain. Thank you for looking after her. I shall see you in the morning. Good night."

I placed my head in the crook of Van Helsing's neck and must have fallen asleep for when I woke up I was in my bed, alone, and neither Carl nor Van Helsing were anywhere. I could hear the movement of everyone on deck. I figured it was around eight in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Evilyn**

The air was cold as I got out of bed. I could tell that Van Helsing and Carl had been up for a while, everything was clean. I thought about last night and smiled. I now knew that Van Helsing felt the same. I wasn't sure if he felt the pull that I had. Something just seamed to be telling me, almost like and animalistic instinct. This is him. This is the one you have been waiting for. I've had many relationships, but only a few lovers. A tear came to my eyes as I remembered my last one. I felt around my neck for the chain that held our cross. I could remember everything. He always wondered why I had chosen him. I grabbed my bag and went behind the makeshift curtain. Luckily I did, for the door opened, the soft footsteps of Van Helsing and the loud shuffle of Carl.

"Evilyn, are you in here?" Van Helsing asked.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm just changing," my voice was on the verge of cracking, and I know Van Helsing heard me, "How is the weather today?"

"The weather's fine. In fact its perfect, unusually sunny. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I was just thinking. Have they put out anything to eat? Have you gotten any yet?"

"Yes, and no, it appears the captain has asked us to dine with him this morning. He wants to make sure you are well." I just knew what he was going to ask next and was not looking forward to it. I did not want to think about him, "What were you and _the captain_ talking about last night?"

I smiled at the way he talked about the captain. I could tell that he didn't like the fact that I was alone with him and I'm sure he saw what the captain was trying to do.

"Well I was watching the bow cut through the waves and he came over and I thanked him for not throwing me over. I've heard of captains that do that if one of the crew comes in contact with a werewolf, not checking to see if their bitten or not. He said that it would be a waste for someone as beautiful as me to be lost to the curse and then tossed to Poseidon," I could hear Van Helsing's breath hitch as I relayed the captains words, "I'm glad you came when you did though, He had, well, he had asked me if I was attached to someone, not out front through. I told him I was indeed unmarried and unengaged. I didn't dare look at him, but his breathing told me he was happy to hear that. Anyway I didn't want to go any further on the conversation so I pretended to feel dizzy. He then tried to get me to go and _rest_ in his quarters. He had just offered to escort me back to our room when you came, which I am eternally grateful for."

"Did he really try to do _that_? I would go and tell the captain that you weren't feeling up to it, but one, that's not a good thing to say, especially after being attacked by a werewolf and two, that's why we came. Its all ready and he is waiting for us in his quarters."

I groaned. I really didn't want to be anywhere near the captain. The short walk to the captains quarters would have been quiet, if only Carl would stop muttering to himself. I must admit that I was only thinking of ways to keep the captain as far as possible. Van Helsing was about to knock I quickly stopped him. I needed a minute still. I looked up at him and then glanced at Carl.

"He knows, I told him." Van Helsing.

I looked at Carl and he avoided my eyes, I could swear he was blushing. I was sure he kept out the part of our most intimate moment. I was a little uncomfortable, but I needed his touch. I gave Van Helsing a quick, but meaningful kiss. He seemed pleased, but then I knocked. The door was open a little to soon, the captain was obviously waiting close to it. I placed a smile on and poked Van Helsing to remind him we only had to deal with this for a little while.

The captain lead us to the table, placing me on his right, while Van Helsing sat on his other side, Carl next to him. It was a beautiful breakfast and I had a genuine smile on most of the time we sat and ate. There was cold cuts, fresh eggs, and even some fruit. I had my fill of everything. Carl had seconds and even thirds. Van Helsing mostly picked at his food, occasionally eating a little meat. I reached under the table with my foot and softly kicked him. He got the hint and at least finished everything that had been placed on his plate. The captain was stuffing himself, he was even gobbling down his food faster than Carl, that's saying something. It was a nice change from eating the gruel and days old bread. Van Helsing, Carl, and I had finished, and we sat there in an awkward silence, looking at each other, not needing to look to the captain to know he was still enjoying his food.

Van Helsing cleared his throat, "I uh…thank you, for this…it was very gracious of you. If you don't mind, we have much work to do, Friar Carl and I are trying to get ready for our journey ahead of us. Evilyn has been the most help, If it weren't for her we wouldn't know where everything is. If you would excuse us, we do only have a day to get ready. Again we all thank you for how well you've treated us, especially how you've _cared_ for Evilyn. We will leave you to finish."

We all started to leave when the captain spoke, "Oh, yes of course. Nothing worse than being unprepared, though I would like to speak to you, Van Helsing, for a moment if I might. Say in about an hour?" I saw that he kept glancing at me even though he was supposed to be talking to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing replied, "I believe that will be no problem. See you in an hour, captain."

As soon as we were sure we were out of ear shot we picked up our pace and all of us just about squeezed through the door. Once it was shut we all breathed a sigh of release. I didn't want him to go in an hour. I wanted to just sit with him, holding me, I've never felt safer than in his hold. Almost knowing my thoughts, he picked me up and sat on his bed. He gathered the pillows I had taken off of his and used them to soften the wall. He brought over my journal. I wasn't sure if I liked what he was going to ask. His face looked darken, like he wasn't sure about something, I quickly looked into his mind and I heard the date November 9th, 1889 run over and over. I thought about why it was familiar and I remembered. That was the day Dracula died. That was the day I came close to death. That was the day I met Jean (it's actually pronounced like John, I'm listening to Les Miserables, shut up everyone!) He sat down next to me, searched for a page and opened it to November 9th, 1889. He looked at me and I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Who is Jean?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him to get mad. This was not the time when I wanted to let Van Helsing know about my past relationships. Especially not Jean, he was not only the last one, but he accepted me for who I was.

"How much have you read?"

"I've only glanced through it, what caught my eye was you kept mentioning his name."

"You have to go see the captain in an hour and I was going to go down and see Rogue again. Please?"

"I want to know what happened. I looked ahead at the dates and noticed that there was a gap of about six-seven months. I saw that his name did not appear after that. I want to know what happened, why did you stop writing, why you don't mention Jean, why your face, your whole attitude goes into a depression at the mention of him. After I come back, I want you to tell me, don't leave out a single detail. I've found that it does help to let it out, confide in someone, no matter how hard it hurts to relive it."

By this time, I was crying. I had my legs pulled to me and I had my face buried into his shoulder. He held me. I didn't make a noise, but when I pulled away his entire sleeve was soaked in my tears. It's been years since I'd allowed myself to weep for Jean. I looked up at Van Helsing and said, "When you come back."

He understood. He got up to leave and when he closed the door I got up and ran to it. I was about to open the door, but thought better of it. It would not be good to run after him now. I only hoped that the whatever it was the captain wanted to talk about didn't take long. I needed to confess to Van Helsing. I wanted to tell him everything. Every sight, every smell, every sound, every taste and every touch. He deserved that. I sat back down and looked over at Carl. He was staring at me, his eyes locked on mine, realizing that I was staring back he broke contact and went back to reading five books at once.

I sat on my bed and with nothing better to do I grabbed my book and started to write down what was going through my head:

My mind is at a crossroad. Behind me I have Jean, in front of me I have a black void, to my right is the life I have been living, and to my left is Van Helsing holding my hand. I need to let him know. I must tell him everything.

I must have fallen asleep for Van Helsing was shaking me. Softly ordering to get up and get everything packed. I looked around and saw he and Carl were rushing trying to gather everything together.

"What's going on?"

"No time, pack!" Van Helsing yelled at me.

I understand that this is short and I'm sorry for how late it is, but I had major writers block and lost interest...so I waited a while and let my brain mellow out and it all came back to me....even though this one sucks, it's mainly a filler...again...sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Van Helsing**

The walk back to the captains cabin was a long one…I was walking fast, but hallway seemed to grow longer. Every second taking me further from her…further from being able to protect her. I wanted to stop, turn around, and run back to her. In my thoughts I found that I was waiting outside the captains cabin. I raised my hand to knock, but stopped. Something told me to stop, something was wrong. I then noticed that the door was emitting an excessive amount of heat. I held my hands up…slowly bringing them closer to the door. I took of my coat and placed it around the handles quickly opening up the door. It was a disaster. The captain was hunched over the table…the candles had spilled fire was everywhere. I could smell blood and flesh burning. I glanced around the room and everything was a mess. The floor was littered with food, paper, clothes, etc. Out of the corner of my eye I caught something. It was moving within the background, within the shadows. I followed it with my eyes…until it's eyes made contact with mine. Another one within two days, he really must be back. It snarled at me and then let lose it's horrid call.

I watched as it took off out the window. Shattering glass everywhere, knocking over a few oil lamps. I grabbed the handle, burning my hand, and ran out before the oil reached me. Deckhands were running everywhere, most were at the port side watching the monster make its escape.

I grabbed the nearest man, "Get everyone off this ship now, the captain is dead and his cabin is on fire. I say you have a ten minutes before the fire reaches the power and blows this ship to kingdom come!"

The man looked at me his eyes full of terror, but then straightened up and relayed the message to everyone. I ran back down to Evilyn and Carl. I burst through the door and looked at Carl. He knew exactly what to do. He started packing up all of his books and weapons. I got both Evilyn's and mine's bag and just threw everything into it. I even grabbed the sheets and pillows off of our beds. When I pulled the pillow out from under Evilyn's head she woke up and looked around dazed.

"What's going on?"

'No time! Pack!"

She did as she was told and helped to get everything into the trunk. If only Carl wasn't so intent on having intellectual stimulation the bag would have weighed less.

Everything was packed and we were out the door and on a boat. We were about to be lowered when Evilyn shouted, "WAIT!"

"What is it?"

"The horses! Rogue, please Van Helsing I have to get him out!"

"No! There is no time!"

"Leave…I will not leave him! He is like a brother to me! You know we have a connection! Please…you know I will survive!"

Her eyes were turning colors, instead of a vibrant green they were turning into a serene gray-blue.

"Be quick!" I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I need you to complete this mission!"

"Oui, l'amour!" she whispered back.

She climbed back onto the boat and disappeared from my sight.

"Carl, we need to get this boat away from the ship! There is shore about two miles away! Come now! ROW!"

We we're able to get about half a mile away before we saw the ship explode. Carl and I searched everywhere for sign of Evilyn or Rogue! Minute had past and even though Evilyn had told us that she was immortal, something scared me that perhaps she was wrong! We kept rowing toward shore, scanning the water for any sign. Our arms were burning by the time we made it to shore, but we still never saw her. I watched as everyone who was lucky to get off make they're way into the port a few miles down the shore. I wanted to follow everyone, we now need to stock up on supplies, but Carl and I had no idea where to go without Evilyn's help.

We waited for a couple hours before deciding to make our way into port. Our arms were already tired, but thankfully the tide was in our favor. In town we were able to replenish our supplies and get a room at the inn. Carl was sitting at table reading over a book, but had yet to turn a page within the last hour.  
"Carl, you've been reading the same page for too long. Come we are going out, ask around, maybe someone has seen her. She must have escaped. She assured us that she was invincible.

For hours we searched. Unable to come up with anything. We asked everyone who had come off of the ship. There was one deckhand that had been the last to jump off. He remembered seeing Evilyn run down, but didn't see her come back. But there was something that he saw that gave me hope. He explained as best he could, a large black shape that looked about the size of a horse, but it had wings and was flying off through the smoke. It wasn't much to hope for, but it was the closest we came to. That is until we heard a soft crooning coming from out room.

Sorry people for the delay, but i've had major writers block. Many thanks to QueenOfWeird1995 to helping me! Also, I will be taking over story What Is Now Nonfiction, a Harry Potter fanfic, It shouldn't take me away from this story, in fact it may help with the block. I hope to get a few chapters out before I go on vacation, because there is only limited WiFi! Good luck to all and Blessed Be!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The air was thick and full of ash. A young woman no more than twenty wandered around trying to pick up their smell. She kept my coat pulled tight and her face hooded. She could not allow to let people see her. Those were her orders. Survey the damage and see who survived. She knew who to look for. The master gave specific instructions. Stand in the background, don't let them know your there. Master will be pleased, she picked up the hunters scent and followed. The Earthly Water's Inn placed candles in the windows, a beacon to those less fortunate not to have heightened senses. It was rare moments like these she was thankful for the gift that was given to her. Her mind was in a frenzy. So many people, so many to choose from, but she must not give myself away! She walked into the Inn and could smell the hunter and the smaller man everywhere! Their pungent odor was filling her mind and she knew she had succeeded._

"Bună ziua. _I was on the ship that caught fire and was split from my friends. Have you seen two men, one tall and dark, the other a friar? _I asked the man behind the counter.

"_Yes, they came in and bought a room, but left about ten minutes ago. Would you like to wait here?"_

"_I'd like to go up to the room. Is there an extra key?"_

"_Of course, up the stairs and last door on your right. Here is your key and will you be needing anything else?"_

"_Nu, multumesc!" _

_The woman thought about it, but figured it was best just to get in and get out before _they_ came back and found her!_

**Evilyn**

I didn't know what that smell was doing around here. It was death, a smell so fine that humans cannot detect it. I knew exactly who it was. A female vampyre! I must remember to check to see how many girls have gone missing!

Rogue started heading in the direction of the little Inn. As we got closer the smell became stronger, but there was another with it. Van Helsing's! I hitched up Rogue and hurried inside.

"Hello! Did a friar and another man in a long coat check in here?"

"Yes, in fact, you're the second to ask that."

"The first, was is a woman of young age?"

"Yes, she came in lo less than an hour ago saying she was with them, and became lost on the escape from the ship. She went up to their room."

"She is an imposter! She has been following me and the men around for a month now! Has she come back down, yet?"

"About thirty minutes ago. If she comes back do you want me to call the authorities?

"No, that won't be necessary, she won't come back. Did she ask for anything?"

"Nothing!"

"I need to see the room. I shall stay there, have the men already paid?"

"Yes, in advance for two nights, one room with three beds. Shall I show it to you?"

"Yes, please."

He showed me the room and everything seemed to be intact.

"Will you require anything else?"

"A hot bath would be nice, how much?"

"No, no, no, on the house, as an apology for my mistake! I shall have my daughters bring you some hot water! I hope no more troubles come up!"

When he left I immediately went to my bag and opened it up, her dead odor was all over my clothes and my only other shirt was missing! I quickly checked Carl's and Van Helsing's, but they were never touched!

A knock at the door and two girls came in with a wooded tub big enough for me to lay down in, three more carrying tow buckets each of scalding water. They all had to make two more trips to get the tub half full. I told them that it was enough, despite their judgment! Just before they all left I asked the littlest one is she could bring me one more bucket of cold water.

Once she came back and left, I got right in. The water was doing wonders for my back! I decided to let my worries go and carefully unfurled my wings. Unlike my father and everyone he creates, I don't have to shift into my hell beast form to fly.

I laid my head back and let the water was away the days from being on the ship. Van Helsing popped into my mind and I realized I had begun to sing. It was an old lullaby I had learned from and old blind woman while I was in Latvia.

Mija dins sej dije, Mija dins gi ji da,

Blatu, puktu, dal zalnin, jia,

Baltu puktu, daz zin ja,

Lec sputi, vija gle, vija gle,

Mana bertna, pal jal gle, jia

Vija gle, vija gle, mana bertna, pal gal vee _(sorry if it's spelled wrong, but I don't know the English translation, something about Sleep as a person calling you to come and sleep on a bed of flowers or something like that…at least that's what I was told. The j is pronounced like an h.)_

I kept singing it over and over until I heard a knock and a man ask, "Cine este aici?"(Who is in here?) right before Van Helsing and Carl slammed the door open!

"Van Helsing!" I jumped out of the bath and bounded over to give him a hug.

"um…Evilyn?" he asked.

I pulled away when he didn't return my embrace, "What is it?" He kept his eyes on me, taking off his coat and holding it up. That's when I looked down and saw that I was completely bare! I quickly wrapped my wings around myself and told Van Helsing, "It's ok now, I'm covered."

He slowly lowered his coat, looking down my length, he started for a long time. Carl finally came out from behind Van Helsing and looked at me too. I started to blush and sway from side to side.

"Carl?" Van Helsing called.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Didn't you say that you were hungry? Why don't you go down and order some dinner. Evilyn and I shall meet you down there in say-," Van Helsing looked over at me.

"An hour!" I cut in, "We'll meet you down in an hour. Thank you Carl!"

Carl just kept looking at the floor and shuffled out. Van Helsing closed the door behind him, locking it.

"I was almost worried that you weren't indestructible."

"No. No, I can assure you, a little fire could do no harm to me."

"Why do you have wings made of feathers instead of leathery skin like your fathers?"

"Please, don't call him that, call him by his name, I don't like being reminded of who he is to me."

"Of course, but perhaps you can answer my question, also, why you don't have to be in your beast form to have them out?"

"I cannot say, but there's something else you need to know. When I came here I was following the scent of death. There was a female vampyre here, she talked to the inn keeper claiming she was with you, but became separated in the fire. She was in here! I missed her by half and hour, when I came in here the smell was everywhere! She even took my other shirt, something to take back to Dracula no doubt. She's gone now, and she won't be coming back. She knows that I can smell her, she knows that I will be prepared. Once we leave we will most likely be followed. By who or what I don't know, but Dracula knows that we're after him and that I exist!"

He walked over towards me, circling me, and stopped behind me. He placed his hands on the bend of my wings. Gently, he ran his hands down the length and extended them out. He began to rub my shoulders, my wings fell lax at the sensations. He ran them down my sides stopping at my hips. He stepped closer wrapping his arm around my middle and whispered in my ear, "I will let nothing harm you, nobody will come close enough to touch you, I promise. So many have been lost to Dracula, I will not lose you either."

"Thank you." I replied softly. I laid one hand atop his and brought another one up to his face, leaning my head back, I brought my lips to his cheek. Placing them all along his jaw line until he turn me around, his hands never leaving me. This time I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and my wings around us both. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_A young girl around twenty years old walks in carrying a white piece of cloth._

_"Alyssa, my dear, did you succeed in your mission?"_

_"Yes master! Here is an article of her clothing. The smell is fantastic. What is it that makes her scent attractive? Why are you so interested in her? Are you not satisfied with Nikhol, Michelle and I?"_

_"Now, now, I am more than satisfied, but this young girl means so much more to me than just companionship, you see, she is the reason The Great Master has granted me this life!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The reason she's so important, she's powerful, I've been told that she has the beauty of her mother, but the power and intelligence of her father!"_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand, master."_

_"Anabell gave birth to a girl in 1463. This girl is still alive, my dear, yet looks like she's no less than twenty. Her name is Evilyn and the reason that shirt smells intoxicating, is because she is my daughter."_

_Alyssa stared in shock at her master, her lover. Dracula turned and sat down in his armchair._

_"Something must be done soon. If she is with that Van Helsing who knows what knowledge of her heritage she is learning from him and that friar. Evilyn knows we will be following her. After the two werewolf and no doubt Evilyn knows you were in the room, she along with Van Helsing and the friar will be keeping their guard up!"_

_Two more girls, Michelle, an American, dressed in fine Chinese silk, Nikhol, a Russian beauty, came in. and all three woman went and kneeled at Dracula's feet._

_"Master, is she to become our sister?" Nikhol asked._

_"Yes, and no. You will be like sisters, but as I was telling Alyssa, this girl, woman, is my daughter! She has no doubt has seen much of the world. She will have stories to tell and skills to teach you. I want you to look up to her like a mother!_

_"Now before she comes we must have the castle cleaned. Travel far and each of you bring someone; who will not be missed. We can not have any suspicion on us now. We've been careful, I've been careful, too much to have it go wrong now._

_"My dears, go forth, Alyssa, stay close and keep an eye on my daughter!"_

_"Master? Might Nikhol and I go…shopping?" Michelle asked._

_"What do you need that you don't already have?"_

_"Not for us, for Mother."_

_Dracula smiled, he thought there might have been some jealousy, but the thought of having another sister, a mother even, was the best thing that he could have ever given them._

_'Soon, my love, you will know who you are, who you truly are, together we will have power.'_

_Two days pass without a word from Michelle; Nikhol was back the next day and with a carriage full of packages, Alyssa checks in regularly, taking time to help Nikhol decorate Evilyn's room. The next day was the same, Nikhol and Alyssa were about to go out to check on her when she and a young girl, no more than fourteen walked in._

_"Master, I have brought back this girl for Mother! She has agreed to be Mother's personal servant."_

_Dracula walked to Michelle and gave her a pleased smile, "Perfect, my dear, but she is still alive" He turns to the young girl, "And who might you be?"_

_The young girl bows her head, "I am Lucille, from the state of Texas. I was an orphan living in a barn, that is where Michelle found me. She said that if I came with her, I would be taken care of, that you, sir, would take care of me. She said of course that I would have to…become one of you, she brought me here so that you may turn me."_

_Dracula looked astonished at Lucille, amazed that she was willing to become one of them. He stood there looking at her unblinking, pondering the advantages of having a young one for Evilyn's servant. He could sense her nervousness. He looked at each of his brides, all smiling, excitement in their eyes._

_"Lucille, may we call you Lucy for short?" Dracula asked._

_"If it will please you, sir."_

_"Lucy!" Dracula put his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him, "It will hurt at first, but you will find that it is worth eternal life."_

_Lucy nodded her head and Dracula exposed her neck, biting into her sun kissed skin, enjoying her sweet southern taste. Dracula hated to stop, he bit into his own wrist and placed her mouth over it. Slowly she started to drink, suckling on his wrist. He stopped her, standing her up to face him, but she passed out into his arms._

_"Master, what is wrong?" Michelle asked._

_"This is normal, she will wake up in about an hour. Till then, why don't you girls go and get dinner for tonight. Our new servants will have the hunger lust these next few nights, choose wisely! Now go, Lucy shall be hungry when she wakes!"_

_With the brides gone Dracula escaped into his chamber where he stared the rest of the night out the window, until dawn came. He watched as the light grew from a soft pink hue to the blinding and burning rays. He waited and waited, knowing that it was going to burn, but he lasted longer, with each day he risked more and more. He used to turn away at first look, but gathering the strength he stayed were he was. Ten seconds he could last now, how much longer could he last before he went too far! He didn't know how he was going to herness the power, but he knew, that one day...he would live to watch it rise.__  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

November Ninth, Eighteen-Eighty-Nine

Jean. That was his name. He was the only doctor in town. Having only been here for a week from France, he was still becoming use to the myths and customs of our village. He had yet to hear about the rumors about what was happening no more than a days ride east. Something must be wrong. Perhaps I was wrong about myself. Perhaps I do have a deadline. In all my years I have not once gotten sick, never even a runny nose, why is it now I have come down with "the worst case of scarlet fever I've seen in my days, and let me tell you my dear, there have been many" I remember as I tried to laugh, no one has seen more days than me I thought. He came and sat next to me, checking my pulse, after making note he went to get up, but I stopped him, putting my hand on his knee. "You can not possibly be that old, you still look very young, very handsome." I smiled at him before another coughing fit overcame me, but not before I could see the look of amazement pass his eyes. "Tell me dear, _you_ can't be that old, 20, 21?" Once the cough was done I looked up at him and thought, 'Try over 400.' "Your close, I'm still 19, two months shy of 20." Dear god, then I can't very well have this cough get you down, your young, you should be out there hunting the young men." I looked at him and saw the disappointment in his eye's. I smiled and took his hand in mine and looked up at him. "There are plenty of other young women to chase after the young men. What about you Doctor? Have you been chased by any women?" He looked at me and I could see the look regret in his eyes, and it pained me to see it.

"There was time once, when, I was sought after by women, but I wasn't ready to settle down just yet, I was still going to medical school and I let it control my life. By the time I had my doctorate degree and my own practice, I was ready to start a family, but all the young women whom had said they'd wait, hadn't. So I decided to focus on my work and wouldn't you know, here I am four and fourty, playing matchmaker with the young ones."

When he looked up he saw me crying, he took my hands and kissed the knuckles, asking what it was that made me sad. "I too have lost those that have promised," he looked at me, understanding the pain of a broken promise, but my next comment threw him off guard, "Doctor, every young woman would be lucky to have you as a husband." He dropped his hands, looking at me with wide eyes, hearing his pulse quicken, I knew that he very much appreciated my compliment.

"Thank you, demoiselle, but there is nothing left of me that you could possibly want. I am more than twenty years your senior, you are young and foolish, don't worry about me, I will come in tomorrow to come and see how that cough is doing! Good day." and with that he left.

_Mon ami, je crois que je l'aime_.

November Seventeenth, Eighteen-Eighty-Nine

_Mon ami_, here is what happened this past week: After he left I wanted to get better fast, so I could chase after him the next time he left. I went into the woods that night and waited in a tree, for anything to cross my path. My waiting paid off when I heard a small animal come near, it was nothing but a raccoon, but it was better than human. As soon as the crimson liquid touched my mouth, my sences came back, everything was becoming clearer, if not better than before. Something became wrong though, I wanted more, it was a hunger that hit just like the cough had. I had spent the night trying to sedate it, finally succeeding an hour before the sun came up.

Later when the doctor came he was amazed that every evidence of my having been sick was gone, but he came every day for the past week, and he stayed longer every time. Just last night he spent the entire day, I even cooked for him and when he said good bye he took my hands, kissing them, then my cheek. I was surprised I hadn't melted right there.

Today Jean came by around noon, and he took me out to the local pub which was the only place to get a meal and walked me home. He came inside and we talked over some vodka I had. I noticed that his hands were shaking and his heart rate was rapid. I became worried but it was all gone when he took my hands and looked at me.

"Evilyn, I've been thinking about the last week we spent together, keeping you company, but ever since you've told me how lucky any young woman would be to have me, I found myself thinking that I do not want anyone but you to be lucky_"_ He got up and kneeled before me and my eyes were filling with joyful tears. "I guess what I want to ask is, are you the young woman to take this old man and make him young again?"

I looked at him and smiled, tears coming down my face when I stood and he stood to meet me too. I placed my hands on his face and stood up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Do you know that when you first came to look at me I knew that you were one I could give my heart to. One that I wanted to trust not the break it like so many had before. But before I give you my answer, I need to be completely honest with you."

"If you feel you need to be, I will allow you too, but I believe nothing could change my offer."

I smiled at him again and I felt my heart break a little thinking about what he'll think when he finds out the truth. That was when I pulled you out _mon ami_, I gave you to him and told him to take it, read it and come back tomorrow. He was a little confused, but he complied and he took you. I was saddened to find you this morning outside my door with this note,

Evilyn,

I have done as you asked and I stayed up all night reading this. I'm not sure I completely understand what is going on, but expect me tonight. I hope to have you answer a few questions. Know that even after reading this, and if all of it is true, I still hold deep feelings for you,

Dr. Jean LeFeve

The day had never passed by so slowly _Mon ami_, I shall review everything so that I may answer and question he may have.

Around nightfall he came, sat down at the table and looked at me as I brought over the meal I made.

We ate in silence, I could hear his heartbeat and it was irregular, it would be fast one moment and then as calm as the wind.

"It's a lovely dinner, I've never had lamb that was so tender. You are an excellent cook."

"Thank you."

Well the night at first did not go as planed, he was quiet when he first came in, just sat down and waited while I served him.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm afraid, you've been quiet this whole time, I haven't been able to figure you out."

"I should be the one to be afraid," he looks into my eyes and takes my left hand in his, "but I'm not!"

I look down at my hand, feeling a weight. There was a silver ring with a small bright emerald on it. I stare in shock, looking back and forth between Jean and the ring.

"I read your journal and I believe you. No one could have written what you have without witnessing it first hand. I don't care that you have to feed off the blood of animals, but the only thing that worried me was the one man you did feed upon. I spent probably an hour staring at that page, reading it over and over making sure I didn't read it wrong. But you were still learning about yourself. I am proud of you for not feeding upon one again, but please, if there ever comes a time when you go into frenzy and I am the only choice, please, take from me."

My eyes widened at his request. I got up walked over to him and slapped him across the face, his actions then surprised me, he quickly got up and had me pinned up against the wall facing me, "I'm sorry," he said.

"No I'm sorry, but asking me to take from you, even if you approve of it, it's like me asking for you to not treat one of your patients."

"I can understand that and respect it, but I do mean what I said. Where is it you would like to move to my dear? Obviously the big cities are out of the question, but what if we were to move close to one, perhaps in one of the outlying towns?"

"Alright," I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him, "I will follow you, it's you I want. Now that we've overcome that argument, why don't you stay the night, we can leave tomorrow if you want. Start our new lives together, besides I've been here for two years already, it's about time I move again."

"I'm sorry that you've had to do that, but perhaps now you will be able to stay in one place for longer now that you'll have a husband.

And so today we are about four miles outside Nice, France. We are on our way to meet his family and tell him of the good news, of course we'll leave out the fact that I am indeed over 400 years older than him.

Mon ami, je crois que je l'aime - Friend, I think I love him.

Everyone, I am wow, i can not put into words how sorry i am, but this story had just lost it's feeling for me, I will try my hardest to finish it and with with good quality. Honestly I have like 5 other fan fic's in mind and i'm kinda iching to get my lastest idea out, but I am not going to until I finish this one, otherwise, this would never get done, I will try my best to get a better chapter out later today, it's 2 in the morning where I am right now. Thank you.


End file.
